the_company_westanefandomcom-20200213-history
Tasha
Character As you enter new workplace, Tasha instantly strikes you as one of the more likeable people there. She is shy and nervous around people, but not lacking charm. It is not easy to gain her trust, but when you do, she gets very attached and emotionally engaged. Her attitude is submissive, maybe dependent even. However, if you play your cards right you might find that her strong sexual drive may sometimes push her to take matters into her own hands. =Interactions= No serums You can frequently meet Tasha at work. She sits in sales office from the very beginning of the day, then can be met in the commons during lunch together with most other coworkers, where she sits either with Penny or alone (depends on your story progress). Currently it is not possible to get romantically involved with Tasha without the use of serums.* She will accompany you and Mrs. Dee in a trip to Company's HQ in chapter 3, but any kind of interaction can only be unlocked with appropriate use of serums. * With serums, you are able to unlock a small part of romance route if you progress with serums before the beginning of chapter 3. On a certain saturday, the day after Lauren takes you out for drinks, you can go on a date with Tasha, that can have a happy ending. This also unlocks the option to have Tasha visit you instead of Sophie during the visit in the HQ, in which case you get another scene. That is all you can get for now. With Serums Dose Tasha by going to the Commons area at work when nobody else is there and putting serum in her coffee. There is currently only one dosing path for Tasha, though branching paths are in development. (On the Dom John path however, once John has corrupted Tasha you'll no longer be able to dose her, and any doses you've given her thus far will be invalidated; you have one chance at the end of Tasha's corruption path with John to reset to a regular dosing path). All options for each level of dosing must currently be completed before moving on to the next level. Note in particular that moving from Level One to Level Two also requires going to work early after dosing her to masturbate in her office, catching her masturbating with her dick, and reassuring her that her having a dick doesn't bother you. Level One # Have her meet you in the lab in the mornings with coffee. Unlocks "Personal Barista" status. When you go to your office in the mornings and wait for Penny to show up, Tasha will show up with coffee and affection commensurate with her dosing status. # Tell her she should start masturbating in her office in the morning. Unlocks "Exhibitionist" status. Unlocks early-morning office masturbation scene necessary for moving her plotline forward. When you catch her jacking off, you have a choice to a) 'be wierded out by her dick (locks Tasha's relationship) '''b) '''be accepting of it (allows you to progress further). At this point, Tasha's '"Office masturbation" scene will be unlocked. At random times when you and Tasha are at the office together, you might catch Tasha toying with a vibrator. You will have options to: a) 'turn it off and give it back (increases relationship), '''b) '''leave it on and put it in yourself (increases arousal), '''c) '''leave it on and put it back (increases your dominance). If your willpower is too low, option '''c) '''will be locked. Also if you have made Penny into a domme, you can get a random scene in which she dominates Tasha with an option for you to either stop her or join her. Level Two # Have her be a little friendlier in her morning visits. Unlocks '"Girlfriend?" status. Unlocks kissing scene in your office in the morning. Level Three # Have her start offering you oral sex in the mornings. Gives status "Friends with benefits". From now on, Tasha will give you oral sex if you visit her in the early morning. If you are caged '''or '''sissy, she will have you suck her off instead. If you are caged, but your dominance is high, your willpower will drop. # Have her dom John/Chanel in their office. This option will only unlock if you already turned John submissive. Gives status "Transdom". '''From now on Tasha will have less time for you, but if you visit her office you will frequently witness her dominating John/Chanel. Dom John If you fall into the Dom John route, serum's influence on Tasha will be nullified. '''A ride with Tasha At random times in the morning in the office, you will find yourself in a situation when Tasha is trying to sneak into an elevator you're about to ride. If you escape, you will later be punished by John in the Pit. If you let her join you, she will use you and humiliate you in public, lowering your willpower. A taste of Tasha from Penny After submitting to Penny and John in "Threesome with P&J" twice, you will meet Tasha with Penny instead of John. Tasha will demand that you join them. If you refuse, you will be later punished by John. If you join, Penny and Tasha will humiliate you, significantly lowering your willpower. Training with Tasha After submitting to Tasha in the elevator and in a threesome with Penny twice, Tasha will find you in the evening and take you to the records office. If you are female, she will torture you by putting you on a wooden horse. If not, she will take you then and there, also injecting you with a certain formula prepared by Penny. This formula will lock your willpower at the minimum. From now on, nothing will influence your willpower and it's irreversible. '''After that evening, Saya will give you one chance to go back from the Dom John route. If you refuse, you will have no more options to return from this story arc. '''Evening activities with Tasha After submitting to Tasha in the elevator and in a threesome with Penny twice, if you are male, Tasha will find you in the evening and take you for a trip to a place called Club Pearl. There, she will make you into a maid and ask wether you would like to find yourself in the middle of horny women, or horny men. According to your decision, either of those will take you en masse, leading to a blackout and probably a sore butthole. This unlocks Diana's involvement in the Dom John arc and the escorting job.Category:Dickgirls